Broken
by static-impulse27
Summary: Friends turn on friends, enemies become allies, and for what cost? Follow the 24 tributes of the 100th Hunger Games as they go on their epic race for survival.
1. Chapter 1: List of Tributes

**My list of tributes. All of them are OCs except for the District 12 tributes. They were in the Epilogue of Mockingjay, but their names were never mentioned.**

District 1) Jett Maslow-17-Luxury Items  
>Jezebel Song- 16- Luxury Items<p>

District 2) Josiah Schmidt-16-Masonry  
>Sonya Tarver-15-Masonry<p>

District 3) Zeus Henderson-17-Electronics  
>Lenore Sanders-16-Electronics<p>

District 4) Cosmo Fink-14-Fishing  
>Sidra Justice-14-Fishing<p>

District 5) Cliff Tomlinson-15-Power  
>Fleur Gillies-18-Power<p>

District 6) Niall Granger-14-Transportation  
>Ariana Short-15-Transportation<p>

District 7) Malachi Stevens-17-Lumber  
>Scarlette Blades-12-Lumber (Nixie Rayne's OC)<p>

District 8) Lou Payne-14-Textiles  
>Trixie Gomez-18-Textiles<p>

District 9) Zayn Snow-15-Grain  
>Brigit Trinket-17-Grain<p>

District 10) Ross Erenworth-13-Livestock  
>Katia (Cat-ee-uh) Young-14-Livestock<p>

District 11) Easton Montgomery-17-Agriculture  
>Celestia Porter-12- Agriculture<p>

District 12) Peeta Mellark Jr-13-Coal Mining (in book but name wasn't mentioned)  
>Primrose Mellark-13-Coal Mining (in book but name wasn't mentioned)<p>

District 13) Robin Guthrie-18-Graphite Mining  
>Dillon Parks-13-Graphite Mining<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

The sun shone brightly on District 11. It took me a minute to realize the date, but how could I forget? Today is my twelfth birthday. It's also the day of the reaping, the day I dread most. I'm the youngest of seven, and we live in District 11, and even though it's the district of agriculture we never have enough to eat. I walked outside, but I saw a peacekeeper marching by, so I ran back into my shack. As soon as my parents woke up we whispered and began to get ready for the reaping. My mother brushed out my waist length hair, and pulled it back into a french-braid so it would stay out of my face. She then pulled out a pale green dress, the same one my sister wore to her first reaping, and pulled it over my head.

"You look beautiful," She whispered, kissing the top of my head.

My big sisters, Lydia, Tihana (pronounced tee-ah-nuh), and Ivory all stumbled out of our room, slowly followed by my big brothers Caius, Dario, and Finley. They put on their best clothes and then we sat on the small couch until it was time to go. I sat between Ivory and Dario, my body shaking. Out my whole family, I was closest to Ivory and Caius.

At 1:00 we filed out of our house to go to the town square. They brought all the kids eligible for the Hunger Games to a roped off area, divided by age. I was in the back, the youngest always were. Mayor Rainwater, the last winning tribute Felicia Patmer, and lastly the District 11 representative Lydia Fox sat up on the raised platform, waiting for the clock to strike two. As usual the second it did, they mayor talked about the history of the Games, and then Flora Malone stepped up, talked for a few seconds, but I was to nervous, anxious to hear who she chose as the boy tribute.

"Easton Mongomery," she said into the microphone. A sixteen or seventeen year old boy, with dark hair and tanned skin walked up to the platform. He was skinny but had a build, so he could probably do well for a while, if not win.

Next, she picked the name out of the girl side. The crowd drew a deep breath as she unfolded the paper. My blood ran cold when I heard the name.

"Celestia Porter."

I nervously stepped up, trying everything in my power to not to cry.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

The crowd was silent.

"Well then, lets give a big hand for the two tributes of District 11!" Flora called.

The crowed clapped slowly, and I knew two families wouldn't be celebrating tonight. As soon as the reaping ended they whisked us away to the Justice Building, where we had an hour to say good-bye to our loved ones. My family walked in, slowly as if not to frighten me. Lydia and Tihana were crying, Ivory too. Caius, Dario, and Finley were shaking, trying to hold back tears but it didn't work. After about five minutes everyone had puffy eyes and red noses.

"Everything's gonna be okay sweetie" my mom said quietly.

"Momma, what will you do if I die?" I asked between sobs.

"I don't know baby girl... I just don't know."

We sat in silence until the peacekeeper said time was up.

"I love you," I said

"We love you too," and with that, my family was gone.

**EASTON'S POV**

I had no family to come see me, no one to say something to make me feel better in the Justice Building. We got to the train station, and the little girl, Celestia I think, was crying her eyes out. We got onto the train, and even though she barely knew who I was, she asked me to hold her. I scooped her up carefully, waiting until she calmed down. For the rest of the night I was hoping I wouldn't be the one to kill her.

**A/N I know this wasn't a very long chapter, the next one will be longer. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Train

**Howdy partners! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Here's the chapter!**

_Easton's POV_

At dinner, I sat at the table nervously, wondering if Celestia was going to come eat or not, but after five minutes she came in, puffy eyed and smaller than ever. She sat down next to me. We didn't talk much, but I didn't mind. I've seen her around and she doesn't seem to be the talkative type. Dinner was DELICIOUS. I had never eaten so much food in my life. You would think being from district eleven we would eat food by the bucketful, but we were never allowed to eat the crops. I liked being on a train. It made me feel like I was finally getting away from District 11. I liked that feeling, but then I realized I may never get back and I desperately longed to go home. I had no family or friends but I would take that any day instead of being shipped off to the Capitol to kill or get killed.

Celestia looked like she could burst into tears at any given minute during dinner. When it was over I was so full I fell asleep instantly, and the last thing I remember was thinking that I will protect Celestia no matter what. Why should a twelve year old die just because everyone at the Capitol is an idiot?

_Josiah's POV_

Sitting next to Sonya, I realized that we may never make it back alive. I knew in my heart this was true, but I didn't want to scare Sonya anymore than she already was.

We've been dating for a couple years now, trying to keep it a secret, especially now since we were being taken to the Capitol to kill each other. We vowed we wouldn't tell anyone here that we were dating. We didn't want to be the 'Star-Crossed Lovers of District Two'. It would be like the 74th Hunger Games all over again, and we all know how THAT turned out. Pulling her closer so she could lean her head on my shoulder, I smoothed her hair, trying to convince her that everything was gonna be fine, and we were both going to make it home, not matter what the rules say...

_Jett's POV_

We didn't have to ride that long on the train to get to the Capitol building. After all, I am from District One, the most loved district of all. Sure, maybe I am self centered, maybe I am what people call a 'pretty boy' and maybe I do want to end up working at the Capitol but I know one thing for certain: I WILL WIN THE 100th HUNGER GAMES. Looking out the window I wondered what the other tributes are like, but just as I though this our District representative Effie Trinket, (she finally got to a district that could actually win more than twice), brought Jezebel and I into a room with a TV, where we would watch all of the reapings. Most of the tributes looked like I could take them, but I decided immediately to become allies with Josiah, Zeus, Sonya, Lenore, Jezebel, and that Easton kid. Even though he's from district eleven, he looks tough. I can't say much about that Celestia girl though.

_Zeus's POV_

Watching the reapings was a nightmare. I never asked for all of this. Lenore and I hated each other, and now we're stuck here. As much as I despise her, I don't want to watch her die. Heck, I don't wanna die. Most of the tributes took it very well, the little girl from district seven especially. Being only twelve, you would've though she'd cry, but she kept a straight face, fists clenched in her pockets as she walked onto the platform. The little girl from district eleven, who was also twelve, looked like she was going to burst into tears. She didn't, which was good. Sponsors determine whether you're tough or not, so it's a good thing she didn't cry.

You may be thinking that I should be plotting how to kill everyone right now, but I don't want to. None of us should have to worry about this, none of us should have to die, none of us should have to be taken away from our families forever, but no, the Capitol decided we should. This may be the last Hunger Games, but that doesn't excuse the fact that over the years 2810 kids were in the Hunger Games and only 101 survived. That's not right. I don't care if you think I'm a weakling... soft... a baby even, but my thoughts are right, and I will put an end to this no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chariot Ride

Celestia's POV

I slowly walked to my room and curled up in a ball on my bed. Why is this happening to me? I was always a good girl, always did well in school, always did my share of work. I have do much I still haven't done! I began to cry, the salty years cascading down my cheeks, into my mouth. I sobbed, beginning to hyperventilate. Things went like this for a while before I finally fell asleep. When I woke up, I was greeted by Flora, telling us today was very important. I walked to breakfast, my tiny feet shuffling slowly. Easton was already at the table, stuffing his face with as much food as he could swallow. I wasn't hungry though. Our mentor was supposed to talk to us, but she hasn't shown up since the reaping.

"Well, today is a big day!" Flora cried out excitedly, "Today is your first big showing!"

Before I knew it I was in the Capitol building, strapped to a table, having every last bit of hair removed from my body. It was a grueling process, and the people doing this to me didn't even stop to give me a break.

"Alright, two more!" Ophelia, one of the members of my prep-team said.

I gritted my teeth as she pulled the wax paper from my leg. Standing up hurt, but they made me take off my robe to hose me down for the third time in only three hours.

"You're very pretty," Ophelia said sincerely.

"T-Thank you."

She grabbed my wrist, "Come on sweetie, let's go find Gilderoy."

A young man with bluish skin walked in. He circled me, looking at me from all angles. I didn't like it.

"You can put your robe on," he said dismissively.

I gladly slipped the soft thing over my shoulders as we sat down on a couch.

"Now, I was thinking, that for the chariot rides, we could do something totally different."

I'm gonna be a tree.

"You're the district of agriculture, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, I would like to think of all the beauty in Nature."

I didn't say anything.

"Are you allergic to flowers Celestia?"

Before I knew it, I was in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The hem came down to my knees, and it was silky. There was a flower in my hair, accenting the pale yellow color of my dress. If you looked closely you could see the outline of vegetables in gold on my dress, but just barely. It gave the effect that I was glowing in the sunlight. Easton was wearing a black suit with pale yellow accents, and he had a yellow flower. The chariot began to move, and I was scared. The lights were blinding and the screams were deafening.

"and here come the District Eleven tributes! Little Celestia Porter and Easton Montgomery!"

I made the best smile I could but it was hard considering most of these people are excited to see me die. What did we do to deserve this? They never even told us what the Rebellion was about? All I know is that it was bad, then they created the Hunger Games.

We finally got back to our rooms where I scrubbed all the make-up off of my face. Before anyone could even "congratulate" me, I was on my bed fast asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the shrill cry of Flora, "Up, up, up! Today is your first day of training!"

Breakfast was rushed and by the time our Mentor showed up for the first time, we were already down near the gym.

"Alright, I'm not allowed to go in there with you, but stay away from each other. I don't care if you planned on being allies, just steer clear of the other, got it? Don't show your strengths until your private sessions. Good luck."

I nodded and walked inside. So many tributes were in there, and most of them were bigger than me. I walked over to the knot-tying station and within a few minutes I had mastered a few simple knots. I already knew how to start a fire, and I was quite good at camouflage, so I decided to go to spear throwing. There was a big boy over there, I think from District 1; throwing spears. He was scary looking, and I didn't know much about him except one thing.

He never misses. Glaring at me with self-important superiority, he threw the spear. Hitting the dummy in the heart.

Then he sauntered off as if nothing happened. Training is going to be fun, isn't it?


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Interviews

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to upload! I've been REALLY sick (stomach issues...), we have a huge Washington DC project that we had to do, and I was doing a lot of make-up work so I could get on the honor roll. I probably wouldn't have updated at all except I promised my friend, Chris, that I would update before I went to Florida.**** So... HERE'S THE CHAPTER!  
><strong>

I slowly went down the elevator the next day until we reached the Training Center. It was a big room, with spears, swords, weights, bows and arrows... you name it, and it would be there. I had my eye on a little knife, but I remembered that we weren't allowed to show what we were good at until our private training sessions. I stood behind Easton, hoping that people would disregard me.

When we were discharged, I went over to learn how to make a fire with a different type of wood than I was used to. It took me two tries. The girl from District 7 didn't even give this station a glance. I met up with her again at the Knot Tying Station. She kept on glancing at me out of the corner of my eye. How do I know? Because I was doing the same. We hadn't spoken a word to each other but we had formed a secret alliance, without using words at all. It was kind of scary though, seeing all the big kids staring at us like we were their last meals. Then I realized, we could be. It could be like the 66th Hunger Games all over again where that boy, Titus I believe, killed every one and then ate their insides. He died in an avalanche.

"So..." Scarlette whispered to me as we bent over the knots once again, "Are you planning on having an alliance with anyone."

I looked at her in shock. This girl sure was confident, "Uh... I-I-I never really thought of-"

"Good," she said, a big grin spreading across her face, "You can stick with me, kid."

I admired her, a girl I barely even knew.

"Act innocent and scared," I whispered, "That's what I've been doing."

She nodded quickly, "Same here. People probably think we're going to die at night from the cold anyways. I heard the Careers talking about it."

For those of you who don't know, the Careers are the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4. One of them usually ends up winning, "They're already allies?"

"We are too, so you shouldn't talk."

I nodded and walked over to the spear station. After a few minutes we gave up. The spears were too big and heavy for us to work with. I was okay with a bow and arrow, so I practiced with that.

A few days later, it was time for our private training sessions. I sat with Easton in silence as we waited for our names to be called. It was girls before boys, so I was up after the boy from District 10.

"Celestia Porter."

I gulped and slowly walked into the training center. I quickly took hold of a knife. There were so many to choose from. You see, back home, I had to pick and cut the vegetables for shipment. I also had to kill the cows sometimes. The Game Makers looked bored, so I threw a knife, hitting a dummy in the heart. I did the same with three more dummies, and then I took the bow and arrow. I wasn't very good with it, so I put it down. I grabbed some paints and began to camoflauge myself.

"You..." the Game Maker looked at me in disgust, "You may go."

"T-Thank you," I whispered meekly, and I ran out of the room.

Later that night, we were all sitting in our rooms, waiting to hear our scores.

"Scarlette Blades with... an eight!"

I smiled. Then became nervous again.

"Easton Montgomery with an... eleven!"

My eyes widened. That's great!

Celestia Porter... with an eight."

I smiled. That was a good number considering how tiny I am.

Before I knew it, it was time for the interviews. I was in a pretty emerald dress with straps that wrapped around my shoulders. I had a yellow flower in my hair and yellow shoes.

"And here we have Celestia Porter!" Caesar Flickerman, our interviewer cried. The crowd erupted in cheers. He was in a sparkly purple suit, with purple hair.

I waved and nervously walked over to the couch, "H-Hello."

"Hello Miss. Celestia!" Caesar cried happily, then he became serious, "So, how has the Capitol been for you so far?"

"Big," I admitted, "They have weird food."

He gave his award winning smile, "Do you have any family back a home?"

I became solemn, "Yeah."

"What did you say to them before you left?"

"I... I asked my momma what she would do if I died... a-," my voice broke. Caesar patted my shoulder soothingly.

"Well," he said, trying to change the subject, "we don't plan on counting you out of the Hunger Games this year. We wish you the best Celestia Porter."

I nodded and ran off-stage.

It was the day the Games began. I stood in a tiny tube, and then I heard Claudius Templesmith's voice over everything else, "Ladies and gentleman, let the One Hundredth Annual Hunger Games... BEGIN!"

**I know it's kind of rushed, but I'm about to leave for the air-port. I'll fix it up later. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Hunger Games Begin!

**Carlos's POV**

Standing on my little circle I had to wait one minute before even thinking of moving. To scared to think... to scared to breathe... only worried about one thing and that was to grab a pack, knife, and get the hell out of there.

"Let the 100th Hunger Games," boomed Claudius Templesmith Jr.'s voice over the loudspeakers that we couldn't see, "begin!"

I jumped off my cylinder thing and ran as fast as I could to the Cornucopia. This was the 100th annual Hunger Games, the last and most important one, and it was a Quarter Quell, so why wasn't there anything wrong with the weather? I saw Jasmine and another little girl, Scarlette I think, fighting over a pack. Scarlette won, and Jasmine ran into the woods. I fought over a pack with a boy from what I think was District 3 when he let go a ducked. I ran off with the pack, just missing the knife that had been thrown at the boy. I picked it up and ran in the direction I had seen Jasmine run. I ran for what seemed like hours, and when I had ran a marathon (no joke, I think that's how far I ran), I stopped. Sitting on the ground, concealed by bushes, I opened my pack. It had a sleeping bag that radiated body-heat and two strips of meat. Not much, but I could live off of it... for a while. All the tributes wore the same outfit, a long-sleeved shirt that was dark green, black pants, boots, and a grey sweatshirt. Putting everything carefully back into my pack, I climbed a tree, finding a place that could conceal me, yet where I wouldn't fall out. I settled for a decently thick branch and put my pack inside with me, remembering Katniss Everdeen doing that when she was in the Hunger Games. I think her kids are competing against me. Usually on the first night nothing much happens except during the blood bath at the Cornucopia. The anthem began blaring and I looked up in the sky, preparing to count off the deaths. The girl from three, both from five, one from seven, both from eight, both from ten, and then the anthem ended. Yasmin made it through through the first day. So did that other girl... what was her name... Scarelette.

I woke up with a think layer of sweat covering my body. I opened my eyes to a bright sun and at first I had to think where I was but then... I remember. Quickly sitting upright I hopped out of the tree, tucked my knife in my belt and went to search for water. I was pretty good at determining which plants were edible and which weren't so if I couldn't find water I could suck the juices out of berries I find along the way. I knew it wouldn't be enough, but it was still better than nothing.

**Scarlette's POV**

Getting out of my sleeping bag I began to walk. Playing with my district token, a small ring on a chain I thought of how scared I was. I could've prevented this from happening, but I had to take the tesserae. The poor people pd district seven need food more than I do. Besides, being one of the mayor's daughters I always have enough to eat.

My district token was my mom's. It's a small silver band with two opals surrounding a scarlette bird. When my mom died, it was given to my big sister Violet. I spent years begging for it, but she would never give it to me. The day I got reaped, my sister shakily took her most prized possession off her neck and placed it in my hands. No words could describe how hard that was to give to me, knowing she'd probably never get it back.

Looking for a source of water I reviewed yesterday's events:

_I jumped off my circle and ran as fast as I could, knowing its either kill or be killed. Despite my four in training, I'm VERY fast when I want to be. I was running to get a knife, any knife. I saw the perfect one, small, sharp, and dangerous. I reached out my hand to get it when the boy from district 13 got it. I punched him in the face, HARD, and took the knife and ran, after I stabbed him of course. I then ran to go get a pack, and after fighting with the girl from district 11, I found an axe. A double edged axe, heavy, but I could get used to it. I ran up to the girl from District one, and slammed the axe down on her neck. Running away, I pulled the backpack over my shoulders, dodging knifes as I ran. Two of them missed, one grazed my shoulder, and another would've stabbed me in the back and killed me in an instant but my backpack saved me. I ran for a long time, and then stopped. I hid in a cave-like thing, but it was only temporary. I opened my pack, and looked inside. There was a sleeping bag, and small container of water and a cup of bleach. There are also ration like things, I don't know what they are, but they seem edible. my sleeping bag must radiate body heat or something, so that gives me a clue that either it will be really cold, or we'll die of heat stroke._

How did I get that four in training? Well, it's simple. I was nervous, and I was throwing knives at dummies. My aim was off, and then when I tried to tie a knot, I did it wrong_. _Plus, the Gamemakers were starting to get bored. Enough of that though, I have to figure out what to do now. First things first it to find water. If I don't find it... well, seems like district seven won't have a victor this year, doesn't it?


	7. Chapter 7: The First Kill

**A/N: Well, how is it so far? Don't forget to review and thanks to everyone reading!  
><strong>

**Ariana's POV**

I was running as fast as I could, as far away from the Cornucopia as I could go. I could hear footsteps behind me, probably the boy that I took a pack from coming after me. I ran past trees, tripped over twigs, and fell into a ditch. The boy caught up with me, a hungry look in his eyes, something that I knew I would have nightmares about if I lived. When I saw the knife, pointed directly at me, I knew it was all over. He had been chasing me since yesterday's bloodbath, so why didn't he just kill me sooner.

"Please," I said, "You don't want to do this..."

I stood up to run and that's when I felt the knife dig into my back. He took my pack and ran off, not bothering to retrieve the knife. I knew I was going to die. I felt my breaths being cut shorts... please don't let me die. I have a little sister back home... my eyes began to flutter shut... NO! Please God, don't do this to me! I had just managed to whisper 'I love you' when my breathing stopped and my eyes closed for the last time.

**Katia's POV**

I looked around desperately, trying to find Ross. We were supposed to be partners, and after the bloodbath he disappeared. He promised he wouldn't leave me. I curled myself up in a ball, trying not to cry. It was pouring rain and the temperature was dropping. Ross had my pack with my sleeping bag. Why would he just leave like that?

Then I thought: What if this was his plan all along? What if he WANTED me to think he was my friend, then go to take my pack and leave.

I stood up and walked around for a while, figuring out what to do as the sky darkened, worried that someone, or something would come and kill me before Ross got back.

When I woke up, I was in snow, and my breathing was slowed down, as was my heart beat. I tried to stand up and realized that I couldn't. I wanted to yell for help, but I knew that the only help I would get was a stab in the back. I heard footsteps and waited for the end.

"Katia?"

"Ross!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked

"I can't get up," I admitted, "I think I have frost-bite."

He checked all my fingers and toes and pretty much everywhere else I could get frostbite, "Nope, you're good."

He scooped me up and put me in a sleeping bag. We went into a cave and he said we'd have to stay there for a few days until I can stand up again.

**Celestia's POV**

I woke up in a tree, but I had no idea how I got there. I looked to my left, and a few feet away there was a boy sitting there. He wasn't facing me, but it made me wonder if he was going to kill me. I looked to my right, and there was nothing.

"Jasmine?"

"W-Who are you?" I asked meekly

The boy turned around and I realized that the boy was Easton, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"H-How do I know you aren't lying?"

He looked at me, "You have my sleeping bag. I would've killed you by now if I wanted it back."

I sat up, becoming calmer, "O-Okay..."


End file.
